The New Girl In Fairy Tail ?
by Eclipsed Luna
Summary: (Soo its my same deleted story with some big changes i hope ya like it)Cherry is a girl who have a dream of joining Fairy Tail and she does but can she mix with the people and fall in love with someone,just click it ,it will be more fun than before...R&R...rated t for safety...(Chapter : 4 updated)
1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER 1 : The new girl at Fairy Tail ?**

** so this is the fresh version of my deleted story and i have made a lot of changes in it and i hope you like it!**

** Thanks to **Fencing Supplies **for giving me the spirit to write the story freshly really THANKS !**

** DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL,HIRO MASHIMA DOES AND I ENVY HIM ...hehe now ENJOY...**

* * *

** Unknown person P.O.V **

** 'Today is the day...,I'll make my 'Biggest Dream Ever ' come true' a girl thought,she was standing in front of the famous guild 'Fairy Tail' She started taking steps towards the guild,'Will they accept me ?' was her last thought...**

** Inside the Fairy Tail Guild : Nobody's P.O.V**

The guild was as noisy as usua; like Erza or the 'Titania'has gone for a mission,Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual,the Thunder God Tribe or Raijinsu were not in the Fairy Tail Guilg ,maybe at a mission,Mira was smiling as always and cleaning the dirty plates and other utensils,Lucy,Levy and Wendy were engaged in a girly talk, Wakaba,Macao and Cana were having a heavy drinking competion,Lisana and Laki were talking about the new top models issue of the SorcererMagazine and Elfman was shouting about how 'True **MAN**' behaves and Nab was standing near the mission board and thinking of doing a mission ,but just thinking **ONLY.**Well you can see the guild was more than noisy.

Suddenly,the doors opened and revealed a girly figure but the light was covering it. "Is that the Great God" exclaimed body looked at Cana in suprise and then they shooked their head.

"Umm this is the Fairy Tail Guild,Right ?" asked the figure and by the sound of it , it was a girl."Yes sweetie but what do want from us? " asked Mira she started taking small steps towards Mira and the others. She atlast revealed herself from the light ,She had pale blond hair with light blue color at the end of her hair she had lavendar colored eyes,her body was cream colored and she had a curvy and slim figure and a large was almost 5'6 and had some scars at several parts of her body.

She was wearing a full sleeve tight white cotton t-shirt and khaki colored short shorts which revealed her leg,she was also wearing a golden bracelet, a blue thin scarf and a pair of brown combat boots,it seemed like she is at her 19s and well her appearance only seemed like she was 19and her most attractive feauture were her lavender eyes they...they were like real lavendars ...

"I'm here to join Fairy Tail ,can i meet the master ?"the girl asked ,"yeah but what is your name,Dear"asked Mira. "Oh i'm sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Cherry...Cherry Frostella and you are Mirajane, Right? " Cherry asked. "Yup,you guessed right,well Maste-" Mira was cutoff by Master Makarov " Who are you my child ? " Asked Master. "Er.. i'm Cherry Frostella and i want to join Fairy Tail, Can i join ?"Cherry "Ofcourse ,just tell Mira where you want the stamp" Master said."at my right arm please..." cherry said.

'POOF' "Here you got your mark oh look its blue,its a sweet color"said Mira."Actually i think it resembles my magic ,maybe " Cherry said with a very happy face. "Cherry san what is your magic "asked the cute Wendy. "yeah yeah tell us " the whole guild exclaimed..."My magic is...

* * *

**Cliffy ... well hope ya liked it , well you can PM me if ya want to know her magic and let me know if i am doing this new and fresh story good or REVIEW AND FOLLOW if ya do i'll make you my friend and there's a notice i'll be a bit late at updating cause my exams are on monday and i have to study a lot so...see ya next time...**

**NEXT CHAPTER : ABOUT THAT GIRL ...**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME byebye and ja'ne,...he he **


	2. Chapter 2 : About That Girl

**CHAPTER 2 : About That Girl**

**Yo guys ! i am so happy that i got soo many views and reviews even if the reviews are just 3 but for me they are 3 million.. haha sorry i'm being little bit tooo much happy..**

**Cana Alberona : thanks for the review and i like it too hehe ;D**

**Arisa17-Nalu777 : Thanks for the review Ari-chan : D**

**The German Grand Admiral : I know it's a little bit too much cliffy but that's the only funny part ;D**

**Now, Enjoy the story my lovely readers..**

**DISCLAIMER :** I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does and for that reason i sometimes wanna kill him MUHAHAHHAHAHA...

* * *

"My magic is Dragon Slaying Magic ." Cherry said in a matter-of-fact-tone."WHAT? " The whole guild exclaimed. "We have another dragon slayer in the Guild , Oh My God " said Mira very happily."That's such a good news, we got another one of us " exclaimed Natsu, Wendy and Carla had a questioning look. "Umm Cherry-San what element do you use ? " asked a shy Wendy."Yes, tell us " said Carla.

"My element is Blue Crystal " she said but it was like she was hesitating to say it. "?" Every body had a questioning look.

"It is Crystal only but the frozen and chilly one like Ice but it's not ice , it's Crystal " Cherry said sighing."We kinda did'nt understand it,but nevermind " said the none other than our favourite Celestial Mage,Lucy. " Don't you think we are questioning her a lo-" Mira was again cut off.

"Where is your exceed?" Erza said narrowing her eyes."I don't have one ! "Cherry said , sadness in her voice."Oh okay then who is your Dragon?" asked Natsu."I dont have a Dragon " she said, her voice was shaky this time. "HEHHHHHH?" The whole guild exclaimed.

"How come then you got dragon slaying magic ? "asked Gray. She started sobbing and tears were coming out of her eyes."H-hey we did'nt wanted to make you cry " said a nervous Gray."I-Its okay i-i'm f-fine it's just i dont like to talk about it ."Cherry said still sobbing but this time silently."Its okay we won't force you, Dont worry " said Master Makarov.

"Master , the council have a notice for you !" Mirajane whispered in Master's ears."What did they did this time." Makarov said sighing

"Oi brats make her feel like the Fairy Tail is her home " Makarov ordered."Yeah/sure/yes master/whatever" everybody answered."So Cherry-San which team would you like to join ? " asked Wendy but this question only lead to another fight."Wendy, ofcourse she will be in Team Natsu!"said a overexcited Natsu. "Ofcourse not Natsu-San she will be in Team Shadow Gear!" said Levy dragging Cherry at her side."She seems capable to join Raijinshu " Said Laxus.

"Laxus what are you talking about ? " said Evergreen,Bixlow and Freed. "What are you talking about ?"Chirped Bixlow's babies." Yeah you heard me right" said Laxus wrapping his arms around Cherry. "Uhh back off please,Sir ?"said Cherry."HAHAHAHA Laxus is ordered to back off " said Gajeel laughing his head off." You all are wrong she will team up with me !" said Cana finishing her barrel of booze.

"No on our team, No ours ,No ours " Everybody started fighting over her but suddenly."Master have some announcement to make" said Mirajane said,but nobody listened to her. "Oi,BRATS MASTER HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE" said an demonic Mira.

"A-AYE" Everybody said shaking in fear.

"*cough* Brats i have an important announcement to make" Master said  
"The announcement is..."

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHA Cliffy i love to give cliffy, what is the announcement hmm? i wonder don't worry i'll update next week only.I promise! .Dont forget to Review,follow and favourite and also tell how am i doing ...bye bye ,JA'NE.**

**NEXT CHAPTER : The Announcement..**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Announcement !

**CHAPTER 3 : The Announcement...**

**Yo whazzap,hehe so u know i told you that i will update the chapter next week,So here i am !Today you guys will know the announcement,i know most of you will be shocked ...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough* enough of it ...Enjoy the chapter..**

**The German Grand Admiral : I'snt it really awesome,it helps you in many ways and thanks for the review :D**

**Loved it (Guest) : Thanks for loving my story ! Guest-sama..**

**Guest : Woah good question hehe i support : Nalu , Gruvia ,Gale ,Bossun X Himeko,Rukia X Ichigo ,Mira X Laxus ,Jerza ,Tatsumi X Hilda,Yoshi X Minami and many more haha**

**Kuro-Inazumi : Kuro~ i am evil MUHAHAHAHAHA and you are more Evil Muhahahaha..**

**Arisa17-Nalu777 : Hehe you guessed almost right Ari-chan, and the announcement is here : D**

**Guest : hehe yeah it is unusual for Gajeel to do that hehe and thanks for the review Guest-Sama! :D**

**Nice (Guest) : Thank you for thinking that my story is nice and thanks for the review too : D XD...**

**THANKS YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS *BOWS***

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Fairy Tail,Hiro Mashima-Sensei does.I just own my OC Cherry and a certain dark guild which will appear later during the story!**

* * *

"The announcement is that the Saber Tooth Guild is going to team up with us " said Makarov with a happy expresssion.  
"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" Everybody exclaimed. "I know Master that they are changed,Minerva and Jiemma are gone and Sting is the current leader but what's the sudden ? " asked the cool & calm Erza.

"The council wants us to team up because they wanted us and them to capture a certain dark guild whose informations are really hard to find!" Makarov said seriously."What type of Dark Guild Gramps ?" asked Natsu ."Iris Poision,they are the longest enemies of Fairy Tail and the whole Fiore ,we captured them but they escaped from there and after that they left no evidence that's why we are teaming up with the Tigers cause they think that the No.1 guild and the No.2 strongest guilds are the most powerful element than anybody else and they also wants the Crime Sorceres to work with us ,so they can also help us !"Makarov said.

"T-the Crime Sorceres are coming too ?" Erza asked with a faint blush on her face."Yes but not Jellal because he have to capture another dark guild " said Makarov .Erza had a dangerous aura around her filled with sorrow. Everybody sweatdropped.

"I dont care,i'll just fight Sting and Rogue again and this time i'll win again "Exclaimed Natsu with fire in his mouth. "Mind me to the join the party ,Salamander?" asked Gajeel,while smirking. "Ofcourse Metal-Head !" said Natsu. "Two idiots are going to get beat up !" said Gray ,in a mocking voice.

"What did you said Ice Breath/Squinty eyes !" said both Gajeel and Natsu. "You heard me right Metal Face and Fire Breath !" said Gray. "Oh yeah you wanna fight me ,cause i'm best than Metal Face!Hah!" said Natsu. "what did you said Salamander !" said Gajeel. "The thing that you heard,Metal Tube !"Natsu said.  
"Heh i am the bestest of you all "Said the proud Gray. "Nu-uh you are'nt!"Gajeel and Natsu said in unision. "Juvia thinks Gray-sama is the bestest of all"Juvia said hearts forming on her eyes. But Gajeel ,Natsu and Gray did'nt listen to Juvia ."Take this you idiots !" Natsu attacked them but...

"**Re-Quip : HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOUR "** Said the mightiest Erza. "Do i heard fighting ?" she asked.  
"N-no Mom-,we mean ma'am !"said the trio in unision. "We are all cool buddies,Titania " said Gajeel. "Aye/Yes " said Gray and Natsu together.

"But master where will we work with the Sabertooth ?" asked Lucy. "The council have arranged another Guild-type place for us ," said Master Makarov. "And we can also think that it's like a vacation !" Makarov said making a pervy or funny face. "So Master it was all because you wanted a vacation !" said Levy narrowing her eyes. "***cough***no ! we also have to work !" Makarov said in a serious tone.

Suddenly Erza came out with a camping suit . "If that's what the master's want then..." She said,a dangerous aura surrounding her ."THEN YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW IT ,ANY QUESTIONS ?" She added.

Nab raised his hand to ask a quetion but Erza threw her sword at him which made him fell unconsious. "ANY QUESTIONS ? " She asked.  
Everybody shooked their head in fear. "Very well ,Now Master when we will leave !" asked Erza . "Tomorrow after everybody will pack their things up" he answered. "The Saber-Tooth will wait for us at the destination " he body smiled.

"YOSH,I AM ALL FIRED UP " Natsu said giving his 100,000,00 $ smile .But at a side was a certain blonde hair girl who was looking a bit uncomfortable.  
"What happened ?" Mavis asked to Cherry . "Nothin' Mavis its just i am..._still scared _" she finished. "It will be all okay,the Fairy Tail will help you and that is the only reason i bought you here!"Mavis said with her sweet smile . "Thanks Mavis" Cherry said...

'Maybe they are'nt so bad at all ' Cherry thought ...

* * *

**okay i know this one was really crappy chapter but it's the descision of the magic council...Hmm i wonder how come Cherry came to knew about Mavis and why was she sared..I am wondering ...still wondering ...i'll reveal it during the continuation of the story..hehe and please review and also i want to know that which guy should end up with Cherry .So THERE is a POLL (Readers : you are so..boring Me " I know T^T )**

**YOU WILL FIND IT IN MY PROFILE !**

**SO which one .you select its based on your opinion ...AND ALSO REVIEW ,FOLLOW ,FAVOURITE AND VOTE !  
See ya ...**


	4. Chapter 4 : Meeting The Tigers!

**CHAPTER : 4**

**Yo Guys! I know it's kinda la-**

**Natsu : KINDA?! YOU CALL THAT KINDA?!YOU ARE 3 WEEKS LATE!**

**Me : ERZA NATSU IS SCARING ME! DO SOMETHING!**

**Erza : Natsuuu~**

**Natsu : WAHH I'M SORRY ...**

**Erza : You should be!**

**Gray : They won't change soo.. i'll do the disclaimer ...The maker of me a.k.a Hiro-San owns everything related to Fairy Tail.. Thanks for listening~ *winks***

**Juvia : GRAY-SAMA! *chases after Gray as he runs***

**Me : *sweatdrops* Oh also thank you everybody... for reviewing ! Later! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER : 4 : MEETING THE** **TIGERS**

"*Yawns* Mornin' " Natsu said,to to none other than our mightiest knight, Erza. "A very good morning , Natsu" Erza said, as she smiled sincerely.

"Guys! Hello! Are you sure that we have to meet _them._" said Lucy as she entered the scene. "Yes, they must be waiting for us" Erza said . "Also we are here." interrupted a voice. "Meredy!?" they said, after moving their eyes a bit to the left. "JELLAL TOO!?" Exclaimed everybody. "But master said that yo-" Poor Erza got cut off. "That I have to capture another dark guild, but... i finished that one..." Jellal, smiling the brightest smile ever.

"Oh, I see" Erza said, smiling with a pale blush beautifully plastered on her cheeks. Gray interrupted their cute moment by coughing. "Erza, everyone's here, so let's go" Gray said, in his bored tone. "Y-yeah" Said the, Titania.

Everybody got up on the bus. But suddenly something hit Gray's mind. "Erza...?" He asked. "Yes? Gray?" Said the Titania. "Were'nt you on a mission ?" He asked. "No, I was there at the guild, eating my strawberry cheesecake" Erza said, as she smiled lightly. Gray facepalmed. "Hey according to the map, it says The Place where we will live for this small adventure, is in Joya?" Laxus asked Makarov. "Yes, Brat, it is there" Makarov said..

"Hey! You guys were also on a mission. Right?" asked Lucy, to the Raijinshu.

"Yes, we were but we came back because Laxus ordered us, Lucy" said Freed, making a happy-Teary face. "Ughhh..Yeah, big bo- I mean, Lucy" Laxus said, sweatdropping.

* * *

_That day..i never...ever thought that... my life... will change forever. It was like a bad... a very bad... curse..but **he**... saved me from the darkness which was corrupting me, back ,.. then too... That's the reason... I love him..._

* * *

_**Time Skip : The New Guild : Location : Joya**_

'Tap, tap, tap, tap'"WHEN WILL THEY COME!?" Shouted an inpatient, Sting. "Sting, can you just Shut Up!" An annoyed Rogue said. Really, now nobody liked too much freakin' noise, especially Rogue. But he had a lot coming up for him. "I agree with Rogue-San" Said, Rufus.

"Yes, Sting. Maybe they are in some kinda problem..." A worried Yukino said. "Awww C'Mon man.. They should'nt be sooo late. I thought of having a fight with the-Ahhh Here are they!" Said an excited Sting, as he saw the whole Fairy Tail coming down of the bus. "STING FIGHT MEH!" Said an overly excited Natsu with flames inside his mouth. But to only get shut up-ed by Erza, who is currently death glaring poor Natsu.

"Oww. Yank...I'm Sorry..Erza ..Stop Beating me!" Said a poor, poor Natsu, who was currently getting beaten up. "Ummm Excuse me?" Cherry said struggling from the crowd of the Both Guild. "E-Erza, master want to meet you." asked Cherry , while smiling. "Oh..Oh hoho Thanks Cherry, for telling me that. Natsu behave yourself" Erza said and left to hear, what the master wishes for.

Sting nudged Natsu.. "Natsu-San, Who is she?" Sting said, pointing at Cherry. "Oh She? She is Cherry, she is new here" Natsu said, as he grinned. Sting just stared at Cherry until. "Nice To Meet you, M'lady" Said Rufus, gently placing a kiss on her hand as a symbol of respect. "Umm You don't have to be so formal" Cherry said, as she smiled at Rufus. Rufus nodded. "Hello Cherry. I'm Rogue, pleasure meeting you" Rogue said, as he smiled.

* * *

**_Sting's_ P.O.V**

'Wha?! Rogue just _smiled... _HE FREAKIN" SMILED! he never smiles to anyone except Fro... Man.. Why am I feeling like this..UGHHH I dont even know here!' I got my self into deep thoughts. "Nice to meet you too, Rogue..." Cherry said, as she smiled at him... "Ughh umm We should get inside" I heard my self say. I dunno but my cheeks were burning.. I WAS BLUSHING! for what?!.

"Um Sure ,Sting" said that Gray...

'Why am I feeling so... weird?' This was the last thought of Sting...

* * *

**Yo guys! ehehe Sorry... for this crappy chapter..awww and also Rogue is winning the poll and also Gray is second and Sting third... Uhahahahaha...Man i love to imagine a love triangle...hehe.. guys thanks for soo much love and patience... This story got 500 views.. I'm happy.. yay!**

**Okay here's something, I have decided to give ya guys some questions.. The one who will answer correctly... will get a gift from me!**

**The Question :**

Q. Who is my favourite fairy Tail character, whom i love the most? (male version)  
(_**Hint : he has appeared in this story more than one time)**_

_**Bye for now**_

_**-Aki-Chan! Peace Out!**_


End file.
